


Unspoken

by AnxiouslyNumb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, It's really weird to even put fluff in the tags, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNumb/pseuds/AnxiouslyNumb
Summary: Daisy realizes her feelings for Lincoln. Season 3, missing moment.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Birthday Buddy!!!!!
> 
> Okay, so this is obviously way past your - our - birthday, 😁 I am SO sorry about that! But it's here, and you deserve to be celebrated everyday anyway; because you are simply AMAZING! 😍😍😍😍😍
> 
> I know nothing tops StaticQuake for you. And I wanted this to be about your ultimate ship. So I decided to just go for it.
> 
> As you already know, I never really shipped them; I thought they were okay. It's kinda like, they happened, and I was just neutral about the whole thing. 😂😂
> 
> But you know what, watching their scenes again for this, was so awesome, and SO incredibly nostalgic! It was so fun getting into Daisy's season 2/3 mindset for a while, and write about her feelings for Lincoln. 
> 
> Also, one of the multiple reasons this was late, was that I changed course half-way through. This was originally going to be full-on angst of Daisy and Lincoln after Daisy was cured from the sway, and then it carries on to after Lincoln's death. But then I stopped writing and I was like, what's wrong with me? I don't want to make Lily sad, this is for her birthday! 😂😂 So I drafted all the angst, and this is now set before 3x15, Spacetime; basically before the storm really gets going. 
> 
> Anyway, I know this is SUPER late (I'm sorry again), but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 💖💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> Talking with you always makes my day. I love our discussions and chats! 😍😍😍😍  
> Thank you so much for being such a kind, lovely, and wonderful human being! Your friendship means so much to me. Truly. All the love and appreciation to you! 💜💜💜💜💜💜

The first time she saw him, Daisy had been scared, frantic, and unbearably worried. She'd had no time to stop and ponder. Her regret for reaching out to Gordon, her need to go back and save her friends had been above all else. In fact, the first time she'd met him, she wasn't Daisy.

When her anxiety had finally quieted down just a bit and she could breathe normally, Daisy - well, Skye, at the time - had decided to take a little time to pause, stare, question. Admire. His ruggedly handsome features had startled her eyes, drew her in enticingly, further feeding her already full-curiosity.

His appearance had been deceiving, 'cause he was all rough edges, and sharp, steely eyes. But once he'd opened his mouth, Lincoln Campbell was compassionate, intuitive, and incredibly smart. And he'd given her a sense of tranquility in a time when she'd felt her whole world was plummeting down a vortex of destruction and pain.

His kind, encouraging words had shone through her muddled mind and aching heart. And that was it, she might had not known it at the time, but he was already in.

And now he was smiling at her, and Daisy could feel its warmth from all the way across the room. His usual hard, brooding stare softening when it connected with hers.

Lincoln was talking with Coulson, and Daisy could sense the restlessness in Lincoln's body; the stiffness of his stance. But once he had spotted her, his shoulders visibly slumped in relief; as though her presence was enough to calm him through the clearly tense conversation he was having with Coulson. Daisy sent him an exaggerated, flirty wink, and she could see his lips pursing to refrain from chuckling out loud.

When Daisy had talked to Coulson about easing up a little when it came to Lincoln, he'd assured her that he was just making sure Lincoln was ready to be an Agent. And Daisy was so happy with that statement; that she let Coulson's fatherly antics go.

Coulson wanted Lincoln to officially join S.H.I.E.L.D., which was something Daisy _definitely_ wanted.

But she knew Lincoln was still on the fence, a thought that was always accompanied by a horrible sinking feeling. Daisy couldn't stop wondering what would that mean for them. He'd leave. She'd stay. Then what?

Brushing the ugly musings off; Daisy gave them five more minutes to themselves, before deciding to save them both. Plus, Daisy was starting to get irritated with the fact that she was basically living with her boyfriend, and yet it was getting harder and harder to have some alone time.

 _Boyfriend._ The word sounded. . .foreign, almost. But it also felt so right and just - so _nice_. It filled her with that pure giddiness that maybe a teenager would feel. Well, it was Lincoln's fault. He started it when he'd slipped up a few days ago and called her his girlfriend.

The word snuck its way into her heart, and Daisy had worn the silliest grin that whole day.

"Well," Daisy started, sliding up next to Lincoln, "this conversation looks way too riveting to miss out on."

Coulson gave her a look. "It is. It's all about rules and such, I know how much you love that."

Daisy smiled. "Yep, a rule follower. That's me."

Lincoln snorted out a laugh, his bare arm grazing hers, spiking a familiar shudder that pumped deliciously through her veins. Daisy had once thought it was because of his powers. But no, it was him. It was Lincoln.

"You know, I think this one," Coulson told Lincoln, his thumb pointing at her. "should probably sit in on our next talk. Might need the refresher."

"Agreed."

Daisy gaped at Lincoln, the back of her hand meeting his abdomen in mock indignation. His eyes danced with amusement as they found hers, his gaze bright and adoring. And Daisy's insides melted a little.

Looking back at Coulson, Daisy couldn't help her blush. Because Coulson was obviously observing, assessing their brief interaction. He'd done it before and Daisy could always see the apprehension in his eyes; the worry. But not this time, Coulson's eyes locked with hers, and he gave her that soft, curved, acceptance of a smile.

"Phil, we need to talk," May, seemingly showing up out of nowhere, said. "about some new developments." she finished meaningfully.

For a second, Daisy's heart dropped, her mind going to dark places. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing yet," May replied tersely, shooting a fleeting glare in Lincoln's direction, and then returning her eyes to Daisy. "but we'll need to talk later."

"All right, let's see what kind of disasters are coming our way from these. . .developments," Coulson said. "Skye, we'll meet up later."

Daisy shook her head, smiling. "It's Daisy, A.C."

"Damn it, right, Daisy." he huffed, turning around and walking away. May's eyes met Daisy's with a knowing grin, before sending Lincoln a quick nod and following Coulson.

Lincoln let out a low chuckle next to her, whirling around to face him, Daisy asked. "What?"

"I kinda know how he feels. It is a little weird to call you Daisy."

Daisy arched an eyebrow. "Really? You seem to have gotten used to it just fine."

"I have," he said, sauntering with her down the hall. "but I've met you as Skye, _known_ you. Even though it's been a while, I still get it, especially from Coulson."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's obvious how he sees you. How much he cares. In a way, you'll always be Skye to him."

Daisy shrugged, her lips curling fondly. "I know. He's just. . .an endearing dork."

"Protective, too."

There was nothing hiding behind his tone. "That's Coulson, he's. . .you know."

"I'm glad. Just knowing that you have him. Everyone here, really. I-I see it now."

Daisy felt that small ball of hope inflating, the mere change in his tone when he was talking about the team and S.H.I.E.L.D., was reassuring to her itchy nerves.

"I knew you would."

Lincoln smirked. "Still, all the training is a bit much."

Daisy scoffed. "Oh, please, you're just mad I won last time."

Her wrist was suddenly being grabbed, halting her movements. Lincoln was too close, his beautiful face inching its way to hers. Daisy's breath hitched, her head pounding with his proximity as he softly rested his forehead against hers.

"We both know it wasn't a fair fight." his voice was low and husky.

"Maybe, I _am_ a much better fighter than you."

"True. Not the unfairness I was referring to, though."

What was unfair, were the feelings he was invoking just by the sound of his voice.

"Oh?" Daisy edged even closer to him, daring him. "What other unfairness was there?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Distraction."

The air around them turned thicker, causing Daisy to feel lightheaded. "Hmm. Excuses, excuses, Campbell."

"Still valid."

"Maybe next time we should keep the training strictly focused on our powers. Less physical contact that way." Daisy teased.

"Oh, powers, huh? Definitely winning that one."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Electricity beats vibrations every time."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

And then Daisy's feet weren't touching the ground anymore, his powers holding her up. A wave of nostalgia rushed over her, hard and fast, and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"I do," he said, walking backwards, and pulling her along.

"No, you don't." Daisy smiled. They both knew she would win. But to prove her point, she raised her palms, pointing them at the ground to steady herself, and help the slow progress forward.

He shrugged, all innocent. "I guess we'll have to duel it out."

"Duel? What is this, Harry Potter?" Daisy was about to continue, when she noticed the direction she was floating towards.

"Lincoln, are you taking me to your bunk?" her voice came out coy and teasing, and maybe just a bit breathless.

All Daisy got in response was a mischievous grin.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. But we were just talking about it, and apparently, I'm still getting used to it too!"

Daisy was still clutching her stomach in laughter, they were in the middle of a heavy make-out session, when Lincoln'd moaned 'Skye' quite loudly. His cheeks had reddened adorably as though he'd groaned someone else's name entirely.

" _You_ try and suddenly call me by different a name," he defended, crossing his arms.

"Ooh, fun! How about Jack?"

"No."

"Too generic? Mm, how about Cornelius or Balthazar?"

Lincoln snickered, shaking his head slightly, his eyes alight with mirth and fondness as he stared at her.

"Fine. I love your name anyway, _Lincoln_."

He smirked, leaning closer and pecking her on the lips. "Thank you. I love yours, _Daisy_."

"You know. . .a part of me will always be Skye too," Daisy said after a beat of silence.

"But you clearly prefer Daisy," Lincoln noted, his eyes studying her. "Even after both of your parents turned out. . ." he trailed off, his hand gesturing the air a little awkwardly.

"After they both turned out to be psychopaths, yeah." Daisy's lips quirked to the side sadly. "I prefer it because it's not about them, not really. It's more what they, I don't know, represent. I've spent most of my life rootless and alone. An orphan. Desperate for any link to ground me.

"Daisy is a reminder that I'm not any of that anymore. Or at least, I'm trying not to be. I'm done looking for something that's not there; I want to focus on what I do have. I'm not alone anymore. I'm fine." she smiled, peering down. "It's also a reminder that they weren't always like that. They were normal and happy once."

Her gaze flitted back to Lincoln's, his eyes warm and open. His hand lifted to the back of her head, soothingly massaging her scalp. "I get it. Daisy fits you perfectly, actually."

"It does?"

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna throw in some cheesy line about being a flower, are you?"

"Oh, but you are," Lincoln replied immediately, his fingers finding her sides, and tugging her further into him to tickle her playfully. "such a beautiful flower!"

"Oh, God, stop." Daisy's grin stretched wider, giggles bubbling up in her chest.

"Nope, everything about you just screams, soft, pretty daisies..."

"All right, that's enough out of you," Daisy said, shoving him on his back and straddling his waist, effectively shutting him up.

"What? It's the truth."

"Oh, is it now, handsome?" Daisy dipped down, her lips molding against his, her fingers instinctively finding home in his soft locks.

Pulling back to look at him minutes later, Daisy blinked, his expression knocking the breath out of her. He was beaming widely, _happily_. It was a rare sight, a smile just for her. It solidified the incessant bursts of molten lava churning inside. It was so intense with its affection, piercing its path seamlessly and unflinchingly. Daisy's heart thudded in her ears. Because her emotions were way past the simmering point. They were boiling in the pit of her stomach and swirling up a storm in her blood; prickling her skin, and demanding acknowledgment. She had never said those three words before, not like this. This feeling of everything him - everything _Lincoln_ , in her mind and heart, consuming her being until she was about to combust with it all.

That was being in love, right? What else could it possibly be? This constant want and need to be with him. Love him. Savor him. Cherish him. She would die for him. Because Daisy loved him.

She was in love with Lincoln Campbell.

The realization didn't come with the expected layers of extreme caution and suffocating terror. It didn't make her jump out of her skin with the need to flee. If anything, it grounded her.

It didn't freak her out in the slightest. Daisy waited for it; the dread. The fear and panic that inevitably came with it. But Daisy found herself welcoming it instead, because deep down, she already knew it. It was ingrained within her core. And as terrifying and overwhelming as it was, Daisy couldn't help but focus completely on the eruption of utter happiness it filled her with. Daisy wanted to laugh and, strangely enough, cry.

Lincoln had long stopped smiling, and Daisy couldn't look away from him, not when he was looking at her that intensely. Like she was everything. Like he'd die for her without a second thought.

His captivating blues were steady on her, raw and exposed. His chest heaved, his pulse quickening under her resting palm. He knew. Because he felt it too. The moment was almost too intimate, Daisy was scared to open her mouth in fear of breaking what was transpiring between them. She had never felt more vulnerable. Lincoln's gaze was scorching, as everything unfurled, and deepened, and then settled over them until it was humming melodically through the air.

An unspoken declaration. A silent confession between their hearts.

They both knew, with unyielding certainty, what they meant to each other. And when his fingers slotted through her hair, bringing her lips back to his urgently, it was a kiss to seal their fate. A kiss of promise. A vow.

_I love you._


End file.
